The present application relates to power semiconductor devices, and more particularly to trench-gated power transistors having vertical current flow, especially in an embedded-recessed-field-plate structure.
Note that the points discussed below may reflect the hindsight gained from the disclosed inventions, and are not necessarily admitted to be prior art.